Fortress (Measure of a Heroine)
by KMGrady
Summary: Wonder Girl and Starfire fight to reach Superman's Fortress of Solitude, the command center of an alien invasion.
1. Formidable Defenses

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This story is the third of five in 'The Measure of a Heroine' series. All five tales feature super heroines battling on different fronts to save Earth from disaster. The styles intentionally differ from story to story, so as to present fresh and entertaining perspectives. Some, like this story, are very action oriented, whereas others use the emergency as a backdrop while exploring the dynamics between characters.   
  
I chose the Elseworlds setting for 'The Measure of a Heroine' saga because much of the material is Pre-Crisis On the Infinite Earths. The New Teen Titans comics of Marv Wolfman & George Perez were a great read. I couldn't help but pay homage to those tales by teaming Donna Troy (in her best role as Wonder Girl) and Starfire together. My stories are stand-alone but can also be read in succession. (There is some time and content overlap.) The recommended order of reading is   
1) Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine  
2) To Silence a Deadly Silence (features Supergirl and Hawkgirl)  
3) Fortress (features Wonder Girl and Starfire)  
4) Birds of Prayer (features Black Canary, Batgirl and Oracle)  
5) Quick Tricks (features Zatanna and Jesse Quick)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
FORTRESS  
  
Chapter 1.  
Prologue:  
The clear blue water rolls up over her toes. It swirls along her arches until both feet are fully submerged from the ankles down. The wave recedes towards its origin and with it seem to go the tensions which have been bottled up within her. The cool, calming effects of the sea radiate throughout her lithe frame long before she actually ventures out for a swim. The Hawaiian beach is indeed the well-deserved heavenly reprieve she seeks.  
  
Her name is Donna Troy. She is best known to the world as Wonder Girl, although super heroics are far from her mind. She is the most overworked of the fabulous Teen Titans. Even team leader Dick Grayson has enjoyed much needed down time in recent months. Donna can't remember when she last went a day without donning the costume of Wonder Girl. She yearns for relaxation and her closest friends have arranged this getaway weekend for her.  
  
Kory Anders sunbathes on the beach. The Tamaran looks on as her friend wades out into the Pacific blue. The beach would not be Kory's first choice for a respite, but Donna's contentment makes it the ideal locale. As Starfire, Koriand'r knows Wonder Girl in ways her teammates never will. To the rest of the Titans, Wonder Girl is the stabilizing force of the group. Nightwing is their unflappable leader, but Donna is their heart and soul. If perfection was possible, Wonder Girl would be its embodiment.   
  
Starfire loves and respects the Donna, but she sees flaws in the Amazon that the others don't. Wonder Girl is tired emotionally. She disguises her troubles so well that only Kory can tell that she is at her wits' end. She needs time off and Starfire has taken the initiative to ensure that she gets it. Dick accepts Starfire's recommendation and arranges to have their fellow Titans on duty to free up the weekend for the girls.  
  
Kory is barely able to get comfortable before she is recognized by fellow beach goers. Even with her sunglasses covering her noticeably alien eyes, Starfire's Tamaran complexion and physique give her away. The shy heroine reluctantly, but graciously signs a few autographs and poses for impromptu photographs. She is resigned to this routine and accepts it as a consequence of her fame as a Teen Titan and her modeling career.  
  
An invigorated Donna Troy towels off after a relaxing swim. Kory nearly laughs aloud at the ridiculousness of the situation. Starfire attends to her adoring public while absolutely no one notices Wonder Girl. Unlike other colleagues with secret identities, she makes no effort to conceal her identity, yet never has anyone connected Donna and Wonder Girl. Donna slips Kory a whimsical grin as she reaches for the sunscreen and bottled water. How the voluptuous Ms. Troy, wearing a skin-tight bikini and spending the afternoon with the famed Starfire, is not recognized as Wonder Girl defies all logic.  
  
The water is too enticing to pass up. Donna is once again drawn to its soothing waves. Her body tingles as the water tickles her toes. Strangely enough, the sea seems colder than it was mere minutes ago. Much, much colder. Donna looks down in horror as the ocean literally freezes solid around her ankles. This can't be happening she thinks to herself, and she's quite right. They were supposed to spend the day in Hawaii, but to her chagrin they never made it. Instead she and Starfire are about as far from the tropics as they can be. Their location is the frigid arctic circle; their mission is to save the human race from extinction.  
  
Her feet sink deep into the snow with each step she takes. Wonder Girl is fast losing the feeling in her toes as she endures bone-chilling cold. The temperature of 40 degrees below zero with a -70 wind-chill exceeds even her considerable tolerances. The blizzard limits visibility, although Starfire's red and orange energy trail high above provides a beacon to follow.  
  
Their goal is to reach Superman's hidden Fortress of Solitude, which is currently under the control of an unknown and diabolical enemy. That mystery foe has engineered the disappearances of every humanoid male on Earth. Evidently intent upon conquering a defenseless planet, the aliens have converted the fortress into a base of operations. Its isolation and technologies provide the perfect site from which to effect the elimination of the remaining female population.   
  
The Earth's man-made satellites have been transformed into a deadly weapon. They are absorbing all forms of communication waves thus nullifying telephone, radio and television. The energy builds up in the satellites until such time when it will be discharged back towards the planet with lethal consequences to Earth women. A dual effort is underway to disable the weapon. Supergirl and Hawkgirl attempt to stop it in space while the Teen Titans strive to reach the Fortress to disarm it remotely.   
  
Neither Kory nor Donna has ever visited the fabled sanctuary of the Man of Steel. Supergirl provided them with its secret coordinates and she quickly noted some of the formidable defenses that her cousin has in place. Clearly the aliens have somehow managed to penetrate those measures and will no doubt adapt them for their own sinister uses.   
  
Were it not for the weather, their journey has been rather uneventful. They have yet to encounter any resistance, but that will soon change. Even through the intense snowfall, the entrance to the Fortress of Solitude looms large on the cliffside. The huge door is a welcome yet unnerving sight. They have just about reached their target, yet only now does their true mission begin.  
  
*****  
  
From the moment she first arrived on Earth, it was clear to the Teen Titans that Princess Koriand'r was special. In many ways she is the most formidable member of the team. The energy blasts she generates are the inspiration for her Terran moniker, Starfire. The bursts are her signature power which she uses as an offensive weapon. This tends to overshadow her great strength and hand to hand combat skills. Foes will often take measures to limit the effectiveness of her energy discharges only to discover that she is more than a match for them in a physical fight.  
  
Unfortunately, the very heritage which has made Starfire a great young heroine also betrays her on Earth. Koriand'r has lived through very trying times. Her Tamaran culture is vastly different and naturally her values reflect this. Kory is very aggressive by nature. Her instinct is to lash out at her enemies with lethal force. She understands that such aggressions are unacceptable on her new world and she must constantly fight her basic impulses when in battle.  
  
Nightwing and Wonder Girl are both especially cognizant of Starfire's background and tendencies. They do not want to discourage her from showing initiative, yet caution must be exercised to ensure that Kory does not inadvertently become a loose cannon. Unchecked, Starfire will surely attack first before sizing up her opponent. Such misguided efforts might doom not only herself, but her teammates as well.  
  
As Starfire rapidly ascends towards the entrance to the Fortress of Solitude, Wonder Girl can not help but hearken back to the many heart to heart chats they've had. So often Donna thought she was getting through to Kory only to see her revert back to her recklessly aggressive ways. It may seem that the best method to reach the Fortress is a direct path, but Wonder Girl knows better.  
  
Starfire gets to within one hundred yards of the doorway when her progress is suddenly and viciously halted. A searing wave of heat vision momentarily stuns the alien teen. She swiftly shrugs off the blow only to discover that she is surrounded by three Superman robots. Somewhat flustered, the Teen Titan instinctively unloads a Starfire blast which scores a direct hit on her closest attacker. The robot is propelled away from her by the burst, but it suffers no actual damage. Starfire's initial attempts to strike the other two misfire.   
  
The sentries are a hybrid of Terran and Kryptonian technologies. Utilizing Kryptonian science, Superman had assembled them from specially treated alloys native to Earth. The robots are built in his image and possess powers and abilities which mimic his own. They have heat vision and super strength and speed. While they are not invulnerable, the sentries are extremely durable and can withstand a wide variety of weaponry. As per his personal credo, the robots are programmed to use non-lethal force in their encounters, although it is clear to Starfire that the alien invaders have overridden that directive.  
  
Wonder Girl looks on from the ground below. Wearing a white parka, the teen believes that she has not yet been detected through the fierce snowstorm. If she comes to Kory's aid, any element of surprise she may have will be lost. Donna recognizes that Starfire's life is in danger as she battles three of the four robot sentinels which guard the fortress. The fate of the planet must take precedence however. Wonder Girl therefore forges ahead and is left only to hope Kory can survive her ordeal.  
  
Starfire is indeed in trouble. To her chagrin, the Superman robots prove immune to the effects of her star bolts. Each is a match for her in terms of strength and speed. It goes completely against her nature to back down, yet outnumbered three to one retreat is her only logical option. She must remain alive and sound if she is to have a chance of eventually reaching the fortress.  
  
The miles mount swiftly as Starfire strays further and further away from the fortress. Unfortunately, she is unable to put any distance between herself and her pursuers. The untiring robots are relentless in their pursuit. They close in on Kory despite her best efforts to evade them. She fires star bolts wildly in a desperate attempt to fend them off, but her efforts are all for naught. When it becomes inevitable that she will not escape, the teen heroine attempts to descend to the ground so as to gain leverage to defend herself. The robots are too fast, however, and they grab her nearly 100 feet above the frozen arctic tundra.   
  
Starfire bravely fights back against her aggressors. The robots are now programmed to kill and will take any measures, no matter how cruel, to defend their haven. Kory lands a pair of powerful blows against two of her foes, but the third one seizes the opportunity to attack from behind. Before she can fend it off, the robot applies a devastating stranglehold upon her. Using both its arms and legs, the sentry restrains Starfire's limbs, leaving her extremely vulnerable to assault. The heroine screams in agony as she is battered with a succession of viscous blows.   
  
An individual can endure only so much pain before it must be ceased at any cost. Starfire has reached that point. Whether it is primitive survival instinct or her battle training, the hurting Teen Titan finds a remarkable inner strength. The terrible sound of metal thumping against flesh and bone is suddenly replaced by that of shearing metal. In an unprecedented display of personal might, Starfire shreds the robot's menacing stranglehold. Both its arms and its right leg are severed from its trunk. Alas this gallant effort takes its toll. Starfire expends a tremendous amount of energy freeing herself. She hasn't the might left to combat the remaining two adversaries. Kory absorbs several more punishing shots which send her plummeting to the icy ground below.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Girl knows not the fate of her friend and teammate. She is well aware however that this is her window of opportunity. Three Superman robots flew off in pursuit of Starfire. Only one remains to guard the fortress. She will undoubtedly encounter that sentry, but she would rather take her chances with one than with four. The Teen Titan sprints towards the base of the cliffside. Her target looms directly above. She is about to take to the air when she senses that she is no longer alone.  
  
The Superman robot hovers above her. It trains its eyes upon her and emits a sharp burst of heat vision. Wonder Girl adeptly fends off the beams with her bracelets. The sentinel is undeterred as it continues to bombard her with its heat rays. Donna is perplexed, however, because they are off target. There is no need for her to move nor must she deflect them. She realizes too late the purpose of this second wave. The beams strike the heavy woolly parka which is draped over her person. The clothing immediately erupts into flame.   
  
Wonder Girl swiftly rolls into the snow in an attempt to snuff out the flames. She avoids the tragic irony of being severely burned in the chilly arctic, but her parka is irreparably damaged. It literally falls apart, thus leaving the teen ever vulnerable to the elements. The strategy also eliminates Wonder Girl's camouflage, for her bright red costume stands out even through the snowfall.  
  
The robot once again resorts to its heat vision. Wonder Girl tires of this exchange for she knows she is running out of time. The heroine skillfully intercepts the dual vision beams with her bracelets. She redirects them into a single wave which heads back towards its origin. The sentry is very quick, but it is unable to avoid the blazing heat beam entirely. It connects on the midway point of the left shin and lops it off.   
  
Wonder Girl tackles the robot in midair and brings it crashing to the ground. The machine can not stand upright due to its damaged leg, thus it is unable attain the needed leverage to launch a counter assault against the heroine. Wonder Girl pounds the robot repeatedly. Her blows dent its skull as she literally hammers it in down into the tundra like a nail. She would like to stay to finish it off, but instead she must reach the fortress before the others return.  
  
Wonder Girl soars up towards the entrance. The powerful Amazon flexes her muscles as she hefts the enormous key which Superman has disguised as an airplane marker. This is a very difficult task because the key is both heavy and cumbersome. Donna struggles to steady the key into position outside the lock. The heroine is about to insert it into the keyhole when she is abruptly interrupted by the return of two other Superman robots.   
  
The initial target of the sentries is not the Teen Titan, but rather the key. Without it, she can not gain entry into the sanctuary. Two robots attempt to wrestle it away from her. Facing the realization that her foes will indeed relieve her of the key in a matter of seconds, she alters her tactics. Donna uses the key as a battering ram and smashes the two robots into the cliffside.   
  
Glancing downward, she notices that the initial robot she faced is still struggling to free itself from the frozen arctic surface. There is now a brief window of time for her to again try the key and Wonder Girl avails herself of it. Unfortunately, her effort never gets underway, for she receives a jolt to the small of her back from the missing fourth sentry. The impact slams her into the key and she tumbles over it and onto the frozen tundra beyond.   
  
A dazed Wonder Girl forces herself to her feet. She is surprised that the robot has not immediately pounced on her to push its advantage, but she now understands why. This one is missing three of its limbs, no doubt as a result of its battle with Starfire. While it still functions, its capabilities are vastly reduced. The Amazon counterattacks the damaged sentinel and swiftly reduces it to a pile of junk.  
  
Unfortunately, the other three guardians have all returned to confront the teenager. In constructing his robots, Superman provided them with detailed portfolios on his super foes and allies. This includes information on the Teen Titans. He took this measure as a precaution in the event that something should ever happen which may cause them to turn against society. While it would seem that the invading force does not have much respect for Earth's super-heroines, it is clear that Superman does. He holds Wonder Woman in particularly high regard and Wonder Girl rates well by association.   
  
The robots approach Wonder Girl differently than Starfire. In terms of sheer strength, the Amazon is more powerful than Kory. She also exceeds her teammate in skills. Donna is far more prudent in the use of her might, thus Starfire might seem physically superior to the casual observer. The sentries know otherwise. They prove immune to the Tamaran's star bolts and are too much for her in combat. Wonder Girl has no such handicap and possesses the edge in power. She is outnumbered, however, and is disadvantaged as a result.  
  
The sentries coordinate their efforts superbly in their assault against the young heroine. The robot previously damaged by the Amazon attacks her from behind. Donna instinctively whirls around to fend off her foe. She hurls the Superman replica at high speed into the frozen cliff side, severely damaging its neck and head. The two remaining robots use this diversion to close in on her right side. Wonder Girl senses their approach. In one lightning quick motion, she springs about and delivers a left-handed overhead punch with enough force behind it to decapitate one of her opponents. To her amazement, both assailants elude the blow. The teen recognizes too late that she has been coaxed into a big mistake. Her wildly aggressive punch has left her wide open on many fronts. Wonder Girl instinctively ducks her head to protect herself. Surprisingly, the robots both focus upon the closest extremity, her outstretched left arm.  
  
Her high-pitched scream carries seemingly for miles, yet to her another terrible sound all but drowns it out completely. Seconds after the robots each latched onto her arm, the incredible stress applied upon the limb causes her shoulder to pop out of its socket. The pain is excruciating and the robots show no mercy. Her left arm is now useless, yet the sentries fully intend to rend it from her body. Her acute hearing detects the tearing of muscle fibers in her shoulder and upper arm. If she can't immediately shed her attackers, she will literally lose her left arm!  
  
Desperately Wonder Girl leaps into the sky with the two robots draped about her person. She heads directly for the large keyhole of the fortress door. The Superman robots essentially sandwich Donna as they are subjected to an overwhelming energy discharge by the automated defense mechanism built into the lock. The hope is that their momentum will carry them through the opening while simultaneously short-circuiting both robots. While this is not meant to be, Troy's efforts prove fruitful. The lead sentry is irreparably damaged as the three bodies are ejected out from whence they came. Both Donna and the remaining robot survive, but each is momentarily disoriented as the shock wears off.   
  
Wonder Girl struggles to rise from the frigid, snow covered ground. Her left harm hangs limply at her side and will be useless for the duration of the mission. The robot is back on its feet and closes in upon her. It directs a heat vision attack towards her injured arm. Donna is barely able to fend it off with her right bracelet. She is overmatched and must regroup. Much like Starfire, Wonder Girl is forced into retreat. 


	2. The Seeds of Destruction

FORTRESS  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
Each snowflake adheres to her fallen form as she lies face first in the tundra. Her unconventionally long and strikingly red hair is barely discernible through the sheath of frozen snow covering it. For the first time since she and Donna arrived in the frigid north, Starfire really feels the numbing cold. Her solar-like energies typically provide her with plenty of tolerance for temperature extremes both hot and cold. She is hurt however. Her body's inherent recuperative powers turn themselves inward. Internal wounds which could have been fatal are on the mend although by no means is she fine. Kory remains in great pain physically and now even the cold proves to be debilitating.  
  
Starfire struggles to her feet. She does not believe that she ever lost consciousness although a part of her wishes she had. She is no doubt suffering from the effects of a concussion and both her chest and ribcage throb in pain with her every breath. Even a warrior such as Koriand'r knows when she has surpassed her limits. This is such a time. With the fate of the Earth at stake, however, there is no choice but for her to endure her miseries and make her way back to the fortress.   
  
Kory could not survive another attack from a Superman robot, but she shouldn't have to if Wonder Girl's daring strategy was successful. The Teen Titans duo learned from Supergirl that the robots are equipped with a power source which is constantly regenerated via solar energy. As a result, Starfire's star bolts would not only be ineffective against the sentries, but they would also provide fuel for them. Starfire was clearly the wrong choice to battle the robots, yet Supergirl noted that she had the better chance of penetrating the defenses within the fortress door. Her energy blasts could destroy the automated energy barrier built into the keyhole.   
  
Ideally, the teens' goal was to have Donna handle the sentries thus allowing Kory to tackle the door. Wonder Girl quickly devised a risky plan to accomplish that objective. It was a given that the enemy has detailed tactical information on them. The Amazon opted to turn that disadvantage against their opponents by deviating from their typical battle practices. The enemy would anticipate a general strategy from the girls, only to discover an entirely different approach.  
  
On the surface, the Teen Titans' tactics seemed predictable and rather unimaginative. Falling back upon her undisciplined habits, Starfire recklessly flew into an ambush. Wonder Girl was unable to restrain her overanxious colleague. Figuring she hadn't yet been detected, the Amazon resorted to an impromptu sneak attack upon the sanctuary. Wonder Girl's stealth proved insufficient to deceive the sentries, however, and she too was ill equipped to hold out against them.  
  
Unbeknownst to the robots and the mysterious aliens within the fortress, the heroines wanted them to deduce such a plan. Typically Wonder Girl and Starfire work exceptionally well in tandem. Naturally their enemies would develop a false sense of confidence if it was perceived that the Titans' teamwork had been shattered. It was believable that Starfire would be impatient and Wonder Girl clever. It makes good sense for Starfire to create a diversion for Wonder Girl. Little did the enemy realize that the true strategy was the exact opposite. After her initial and anticipated failure to reach the fortress, Starfire would slip in underneath the defenses after the robots were occupied by the Amazon.   
  
Koriand'r had done her best to sell the legitimacy of her first attack. She resorted to her star bolts as she normally would in a fierce fight. Starfire landed one shot but she was subtly careful to misfire on her subsequent blasts so as to avoid giving her assailants a free power boost. The danger was quite real, for the robots indeed attempted to kill her. Kory suffered greater injury than anticipated although she was spared a finishing assault due to the proximity of Wonder Girl to the fortress. The robots all hurried back to defend the stronghold, thus leaving Starfire alive. She is now prepared to carry out phase two of Donna's master plan.  
  
*****  
  
There proves to be nothing but a steady snowfall between Starfire and the imposing fortress door. She spans the many miles at nearly top speed. The Tamaran is in considerable pain. The exertion of using her powers exacerbates the situation. The flying is bad enough but her star bolts are the worst. Her first attempt amounts to nary a trickle of energy. Kory buckles over in agony and nearly loses control of her body as she hovers in front of the entrance. She regroups herself and braces for the inevitable pain. This time her efforts prove fruitful. Sparks scatter in all directions as her star bolts impact inside the keyhole. It will take a good two minutes for Kory's energy blasts to completely eliminate the lock's inherent defenses.   
  
Meanwhile Wonder Girl flees from the remaining Superman robot. She is in a quandary. Donna does not know if Starfire is alive and in condition to carry out their mission. If not, she may be the planet's lone hope. Were she still fit herself, Wonder Girl's choice would be an easy one. She would stand her ground and fight this sentry. A quick victory would then allow her the opportunity to return to the fortress either to join Kory or press the attack alone. Alas her injured arm sways the odds heavily against her in a confrontation.  
  
Before Donna can make her decision, the Superman robot ceases its pursuit. It performs an about face and assumes a direct heading back towards the fortress. The robot's change of direction can only indicate that Starfire is alive and attempting to penetrate the fortress of solitude. Wonder Girl now must make every effort to restrain the sentry to give Kory the time she needs.  
  
There is no means of warning Starfire. Communications are still out. Donna's first instinct is to yell, but both she and the sentry are flying at a velocity exceeding the speed of sound. They're closing fast on Kory's position and she has not yet sensed their approach. The Tamaran is extremely vulnerable and her attacker will reach her in seconds. Wonder Girl hasn't the speed to catch the robot in time; therefore she resorts to her lasso. The teen leaves a portion of the lariat wrapped around her waist to serve as an anchor in the absence of a functioning left arm. She hurls the noose forward at blinding speed and the lasso snares the sentry.  
  
The momentum of the robot continues to propel it forward, although its progress is slowed considerably. With only her one hand, Wonder Girl hasn't the strength or leverage to stop it in its tracks. Donna's efforts have the desired effect in that Starfire notices their presence in time to defend herself. Kory dodges the sentry's furious assault. The robot slows to a near stop in an attempt to switch direction to pursue Starfire. Wonder Girl remains on the opposite end of her lasso and she is drawn in.  
  
The Amazon releases the rope, cocks her fist and delivers the best punch she can muster. The blow lands in the robot's chest cavity. It causes a severe indentation and a small crack in its outer protective plating. By now, Kory notices Donna's injured left shoulder and realizes that she is in trouble. The Tamaran insists that Wonder Girl detach the lasso from her waist and distance herself from the sentry. Starfire proceeds to unload a relentless barrage of star bolts into the guard's chest.   
  
Donna initially objects to her friend's tactics, but it quickly becomes obvious that Kory knows what she is doing. With its exterior damaged, the robot's internal circuitry is reached directly by Starfire's energy. Her blasts prove too much for its inner mechanisms to bear and the final robot literally explodes from within.  
  
*****  
  
The interior of Superman's fortress of solitude should strike them as impressive; instead its vastness is quite foreboding. There is no immediate sign of the alien intruders as the girls cautiously explore their surroundings. They still don't know the nature of the enemy or the weaponry it may possess. The robots were the primary defense of the structure, but it's very possible that other technologies have been corrupted as well.  
  
The Teen Titans find the warmth of the indoors to be an extreme relief from the bitter cold they've been subjected to. The sudden temperature change could certainly play tricks on one's senses, yet Donna Troy is sure that the sanctuary is more than just warm. The environment is actually hot with a temperature exceeding 100 degrees. She also notices a considerable level of humidity which would seem to indicate the simulation of a tropical atmosphere. Clearly this is not by Superman's design; therefore the aliens must prefer such conditions.  
  
It is reasonable to presume that the enemy would be located in the lower deck where Superman's super-computer, communication grid, and world view screens are situated. As the teens descend from the main floor, an eerie ruffling sound drowns out the dull hum of the fortress' power generator. Neither heroine is able to discern what manner of being could be its source. They proceed with extreme caution as the bizarre noise grows louder.   
  
The sight of their enemy proves to be quite shocking, particularly to Starfire. She recognizes them immediately as a species called the Barratta. The Tamaran people had long believed them to be the product of myth. The aliens are a highly evolved plant life. They consist of a series of intertwining aqua-blue vines which slither about the floor and cling to the walls. How many individual alien entities are present is difficult to ascertain. Clearly the Barratta work together as a unit but are capable of individual thought and action.   
  
Although vaguely familiar with the species through folk tales, Kory is unsure how to proceed. She has reason to believe this invasion attempt is consistent with the legend that the Barratta seek to spread their spores throughout the cosmos. The heroine is reluctant to put much faith in the accuracy of the stories she heard as a child however. The Barratta haven't been seen or heard from in centuries.   
Weaknesses they may have once had could have long since faded away through the effects of evolution.  
  
Donna and Kory attempt to communicate with the enemy, but their words do not generate a recognizable response. They must prevent the orbiting weapon from firing. Since a quick and peaceful resolution can not be attained, the girls have no choice but to take action. Starfire emits a low intensity star burst which strikes the floor directly in front of the alien vegetation. It doesn't flinch. A subsequent energy bolt connects in the very core of the flora, yet again it stays put. The teen increases the power of her attacks. The plants withstand the energy with little noticeable damage, although the vines instinctively recoil somewhat.  
  
Wonder Girl seizes the opportunity by slipping past the alien ivy to reach the computer console. She expects Kory to cover her back while she attempts to decipher the control panel. Donna is very nervous because she has no idea what dangers the Barratta pose to her person. She trusts Starfire to use the force necessary to subdue the enemy while respecting their rights as living beings.   
  
Donna's focus is disrupted before she can even begin to implement a deactivation command. Her ears ring due to a horrible screech from the aliens. Donna whirls around to see the terrifying sight of two extra terrestrial vines dying in midair as they attempt to reach her. The ivy literally loses all of its moisture. It turns black as it shrivels up and crumbles to dust in seconds. Wonder Girl is about to scold her teammate for using excessive force when she realizes that Kory has not been unleashing her star bolts. The Amazon doesn't understand what has just happened and Starfire whisks her out of the room before she can even voice an objection.  
  
Donna Troy is confused and angry as Kory touches down on the main floor. She was very close to disarming the weapon which threatens Earth. The enemy now has the opportunity to redouble their defensive efforts within its command room. In addition, Starfire's swift movement took Donna by surprise. Her ailing shoulder was jerked awkwardly in the process of leaving the room and she is in greater pain than ever.  
  
Starfire apologizes for her abruptness, but she insists that she acted in the best interests of all. Based upon her sketchy knowledge of these beings, Kory hastily theorizes that Donna's very presence is deadly to them. She notes that they have established a stronghold in the fortress of solitude despite their preference for tropical climates. They could easily blend into the rain forests or woodlands of Earth, but doing so would bring them into the vicinity of the human population of the planet. Clearly this is something they wish to avoid, even after dispatching the men to parts unknown.  
  
Kory insists upon returning alone to the computer room where she will attempt to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the conflict. Wonder Girl vehemently objects on the grounds that she is taking an unnecessary risk. Starfire reassures Donna that she will be fine. According to Tamaran legend, the Barratta are ruthless, yet honorable. She has just saved them from certain death by removing Troy from their immediate surroundings. As a matter of principle, they will allow her safe entry to exchange peaceful overtures.  
  
*****  
  
Starfire's warrior instincts prove correct as the Barratta take no aggression upon her arrival. The aliens assume a defensive posture with their many vines huddled together along the command console. They attempt to safeguard their satellite weapons control. Clearly they are of a mind to resist should Kory attempt to access the panel. Until such an action, they are bound by their own code of honor to permit the Tamaran to approach.  
  
To have any chance of negotiating, Kory must achieve a common ground to communicate. Typically this is her specialty due to her native Tamaran ability to absorb the language of a species through physical contact. Of course, all such prior efforts have involved beings which fall loosely under the classification of animal life. She is unsure whether it will work with a botanical lifeform, but she must try.  
  
Starfire slowly walks towards the Barratta until she is positioned directly in front of them. She makes certain to remain far enough away from the control panel itself so as not to provoke the enemy into violence. Kory is very deliberate in her actions. Having seen what was apparently a horrific allergic reaction to Wonder Girl's body, the teen suspects a similar response could be forthcoming. Indeed, the coloring of the closest vines fades ever so slightly as she moves closer. Her proximity is irritating to the enemy although she does not present quite the lethal threat as Donna. Nevertheless, Kory understands that if she is to attempt the language absorption, it must be done swiftly.  
  
The Teen Titan extends her hands deep into the foliage so as to subject a great many of the plants to her touch. Her hope is that any ill effects of her presence will be dissipated due to the strength of the whole. Instantaneously the aliens react to Kory's intrusion. Hundreds of vines engulf Starfire's body from head to toe. The ivy latches itself onto her limbs and torso. Each vine has thousands of tiny spikes which are used to secure and attack its prey. So sharp are these pricks, the carnivorous Barratta can dismember their victims in a manner as swift and vicious as that of the piranha fish on Earth.   
  
Despite her apparently dire predicament, Starfire remains surprisingly calm. She assures Donna, who is watching and listening from the floor above, that all is well. The Tamaran is quite uncomfortable physically and shudders at the thought of the terror one goes through in the death grip of these beings. Nevertheless, the Barratta are adhering to their sense of honor. Their instinct, when approached by a dangerous predator, is to attack. That instinct has been tempered over the eons by their evolved intellect thus allowing them to selectively apply it. Their own warrior ethics preclude them from harming Starfire without provocation, thus they resort to these intimidation tactics.   
  
Although Kory is safe for the moment, the situation is quite volatile. The Teen Titan is hurting from the beating she suffered in her battle with the Superman robots. Caught in a massive web of alien vines, the pressure on her aching body is intense. The Barratta also endure anguish through their physical contact with the Tamaran. The vines continue to lose vitality, a fact visually evident to Starfire through their increasing loss of color. With neither party fit to withstand the pain any longer, both relax their hold upon one another.   
  
The bizarre encounter proves more fruitful than Starfire had imagined. Not only does she secure a proficiency in the Barrattan language; she also achieves a partial transference of knowledge. Kory now has a fundamental understanding of the Barratta and their culture. She knows why this legendary and notorious species has been in hiding for centuries. She understands why they have opted to return to their ways of aggression and the rationale behind targeting Earth as their first conquest.   
  
*****  
  
Ten thousand years ago, the Barratta were a violent conqueror. As a botanical life form, they sought to propagate their species on warm, oxygen-hydrogen worlds. Their seedlings sprouted swiftly and flourished in such climates. Their masses would quickly overrun the unfortunate planets they visited. Much like locusts, the Barratta would reap the benefits of a new territory until it could no longer sustain them.   
  
Most forms of plant life derive their nourishment from sunlight and minerals within the soil. The Barratta can fall back upon such measures, but they thrive on the consumption of animal life itself. They are a deadly predator with the unexpected mobility to match that of their prey.  
  
The alien plants proved especially difficult to handle for the unsuspecting inhabitants of the targeted worlds. The Barratta possess a chameleon-like ability to alter their coloring and leaf structure, thus they blended in well with the native vegetation. Their complex molecular constitution is such that they are difficult to kill via the use of poisons. Their vines and leaves contain a noxious agent which is deadly to most forms of animal and insect life.   
  
In their early years of colonization, the Barratta would travel throughout their solar system by stowing away on cargo ships. The species is very adaptive. As their intellect evolved, they became capable of operating the spacecraft themselves. They developed their own technology which allowed them to span the galaxy. Many worlds fell victim to their onslaught and the mysterious aliens began establishing a reputation as a terrifying force.  
  
The dominance of the Barratta was relatively short-lived, because the laws of nature caught up with them. For years their uniqueness confounded their enemies. As they traversed the galaxy, however, they encountered various humanoid races whose body chemistry proved incompatible with their own. Planets such as Tamaran, OA, Rand and Thanagar were all inhabited by primitive races of people. Finding themselves in the same proximity of the humanoids caused a virulent plague to sweep through their ranks.   
  
By the time the Barratta realized what was happening, it was too late to save themselves. Entire armadas of colonizing vessels were wiped out in a matter of days by the disease. The species itself faced annihilation, for the core population of the empire had shifted its locale due to the exhausted food supplies on the worlds they had previously ravaged. They too became exposed to humanoid lifeforms as they entered the new area of space. Soon the once formidable alien species was seemingly gone from history with only the myths of fledgling humanoid peoples to remember them by.   
  
One lone scout ship managed to avoid the disaster which killed the rest of the population. The ship had encountered significant mechanical difficulties and failed to make its ill-fated rendezvous with the mother ship. The survivors retreated to a desolate moon within an uncharted region of space to escape death. Once there, the vines generated spores which were to be the hope of their race. The seeds were safely buried in the infertile ground of the moon and the last of the Barratta died a slow death from lack of nutrients.  
  
The spores remained on that moon until a mere fifty years ago when they were discovered by a scientific expedition from the Gheron homeworld. The Ghera are an evolved form of insect life which specialize in botany. They harvest a wide variety of plants and crops. Most of their efforts are self sustaining although they are becoming more active as a food supplier for other worlds.   
  
The Gheron ecologists were astonished by the incredible genus of plant which emerged from the alien spores in such a short period of time. Naturally, the Ghera had no knowledge of their origin. It was clear to them that their new plants were carnivorous by nature, but they had no inkling as to the magnitude. There was also no indication of intelligence, thus no reason for fear or suspicion.   
  
The new Barratta vines retained a full memory of their ancestry. They were aware of the potential danger humanoid life could pose to them, should it still exist. The Gheron insects posed no such threat and were actually quite palatable as a food source. The Barratta opted however for a subtle approach. They were the prize attraction within a huge Gheron greenhouse. Their hosts provided them with animal remains to satisfy their hunger. Their strategy was to keep a low profile within this environment while secretly learning about their new time period.  
  
After attaining as much information as possible from the Gheron homeworld, the alien plants dispatched agents to explore the surrounding planets. As they had done countless eons ago, the vines slipped on board export ships. From there, they managed to covertly acquire valuable tactical data and expertise. To their chagrin, the humanoid population within the galaxy had multiplied extensively. It would not be possible for the Barratta to again conquer world after world unless they could overcome their severe vulnerability to these beings.   
  
A glimmer of hope presented itself as a result of their rebirth on the Gheron planet. The Ghera had a trade agreement with Tamaran. To accommodate their customers, the Ghera specially treated their fertilizers and ventilation systems so as to neutralize harmful bacteria. The Tamarans could therefore safely consume the crops.   
  
An ironic and latent side effect to this procedure was that the Barratta vines developed a partial resistance to the Tamarans as well as several other forms of humanoid life. They were by no means immune, but one-time exposure no longer resulted in death. The alien ivy could fight off the harsh effects of the disease provided the duration and intensity of their exposure wasn't too severe.   
  
The Barratta determined that the Gheron breeding environment had sparked genetic evolution within their species. Logically, natural selection would allow them to enhance their resistance over centuries, but the alien vines desired to escalate the process. They searched for a planet whose native minerals, atmosphere, and ecology would be ideal for the rapid acceleration of their kind. Their quest led them to the planet Terra, better known to its inhabitants as Earth.   
  
The proposed invasion of Earth had one very serious hitch. The dominant lifeform on the planet was humanoid. This species, Homosapiens, was frighteningly lethal to the Barratta. Its close proximity caused almost instantaneous death. This necessitated a calculated long range assault which would eradicate the human population without otherwise damaging the valuable atmosphere and ecology of the planet.   
  
Humankind was a far greater challenge than any of the previous humanoid species the Barratta had encountered. Their physiology proved to be immune to every form of weaponry the aliens had devised. This was hardly surprising due to the fact that Barrattan technology is derived in part from plant life. The aliens were quite accustomed to owning a decided physiological advantage over their enemies. They found it very difficult adapting to a foe that was seemingly born to resist and repel them.  
  
After months of frustration, the aliens finally settled upon a strategy which gave their ambitious invasion scheme hope. Eons ago, their military had assimilated the concept of teleportation. Such technology was difficult for them to comprehend and utilize for it was constructed from solely inorganic compounds. Nevertheless, their scientists managed to employ it as a means of dispensing with unwanted waste materials and wreckage in the aftermath of successful conquests. It was decided that their mass teleportation techniques would be modified to handle human beings.  
  
The Barratta achieved only partial success in their efforts. They had hoped to teleport the entire human population of Earth directly into the sun, thus eliminating their enemy completely. To their dismay, their transporting device had a limited effect upon its intended targets. It could not deposit the men into the Earth's star; rather it transitioned them into a nebulous void outside of time and space. Such a result served the aliens' purposes, but it was insufficient because the female gender was completely unaffected. Every attempt to remedy this shortcoming met with failure.  
  
The fearsome conqueror soon developed a pointed disdain for Terran women. As a warrior race, they viewed humanity as a lower form of life. The female of the species was judged particularly weak and vulnerable. It was only through remarkably good fortune that this inferior breed was blessed with a specific genetic combination which made them impervious to their aggressions. As such, the aliens were highly motivated to eradicate this annoying female population, preferably in a violent, agonizing fashion.  
  
While they lacked suitable weaponry to dispense with the human females, the alien plants realized that they could use mans' own technology to do the job for them. It would take time to adapt these machines accordingly. Accessing such equipment was out of the question in populated areas, thus the Barratta decided that their targets would have to be the communication and weather satellites orbiting the planet. They opted to transform the satellite array into a weapon which converts communication waves into deadly energy pulses. This method was deemed the best solution because the attack was launched via radios, televisions and telephones throughout the world. It would strike its only intended victims without endangering the environment.   
  
The satellites would be commandeered in conjunction with the use of their teleportation technology. With the men of Earth vanishing, there would be mass confusion and hysteria. Most likely their nefarious efforts in space would go undetected. In the event that they were discovered, it was highly unlikely that any defensive measures could be organized and executed.   
  
The lone obstacles to the hostile takeover of Earth were the Justice League of America and the Teen Titans. Both organizations were formidable. Each was capable of stopping their invasion attempt cold. Any plan of attack the Barratta would ultimately endorse had to account for these super beings.  
  
A diversion was needed to occupy the super heroes long enough for the aliens to complete the first stage of their mission. The Barratta opted for the notorious Armageddon creature, known on Terra as Doomsday. The mere mention of his name brings fear to any sane individual. Doomsday's destructive rampages are renowned throughout much of the galaxy. There was no question but that his presence would draw the attention of the vast majority of the super heroic community.   
  
Doomsday was an enticing choice for the Barratta because he served two vital purposes. He provided the ultimate five alarm fire which would initially attract the super heroes. Once the men had vanished, the super heroines would be left alone to fight him. Doomsday's unprecedented power was expected to overwhelm even the greatest of Earth's heroines. With Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Starfire all brutally vanquished, there would be no one left to challenge the insidious plot of the intergalactic invaders.  
  
Clearly Doomsday was not a beast who could be reasoned with or persuaded to do the bidding of anyone. The aliens therefore had to devise a plan to bring the monster to Earth and a second one to remove him once his purpose has been served. The first step was fairly simple, for the Barratta discovered the monster's corpse floating in space in the aftermath of his most recent death at the hands of Superman. Doomsday would not remain in a state of death forever. As per his artificially enhanced genetic make-up, his body was regenerating its life force from within. As plant life, the Barratta possess keen insights into the concept of rebirth; therefore accelerating his latest revival was well within their capabilities.  
  
Before embarking for Earth, the Barrattan scientists studied Doomsday's corpse in an attempt to uncover a weakness. As many before them learned, the monster was virtually unstoppable. There was no respiratory system; thus no need for air and no real means of introducing poison or disease into his body. His carcass was invulnerable. To attack him physically was a foolhardy proposition for the aliens; instead they opted to target his limited mind. The Barratta concocted a specially enhanced organic compound which would stimulate the brain. With vastly greater and controlled effects than opium, it would prevent Doomsday's brain from distinguishing fantasy from reality. His mind would believe he is causing massive destruction and death while in actuality his movements would be severely restricted.   
  
Having successfully launched stage one of their plan, the Barratta sought to establish a base of operations on the planet below. The logical choice was Superman's fortress of solitude, which was isolated from the rest of mankind. With both Superman and Supergirl out of the way, there was no threat of any contamination by humanoid life. The sanctuary also afforded the aliens an ideal combination of Terran and Kryptonian technology which could be utilized in their efforts to secure the planet. Earth would soon be theirs and the remainder of their contingency could soon join them on their new home.   
  
The Barratta never imagined that their grandiose plans of conquest would be seriously challenged by the super heroines, much less thwarted. With the Superman robots at their command and Kryptonite stored on the focal point of the satellite weapon, all contingencies were seemingly accounted for. Should any heroines survive Doomsday's onslaught, measures were in place to counter them. The aliens' downfall was that they underestimated the capabilities and resolve of Earth's heroines.   
  
*****  
  
The two sides are at an impasse. Supergirl and Hawkgirl have disabled the satellite weapon. The Barratta realize that their invasion attempt has failed. They are not vain enough to think otherwise. Although the blow to their pride is considerable, the aliens would be willing to accept their defeat and move on. Surrender is not an option, however, for they are ill prepared to face the consequences of their actions. They did not emerge from the spores of hope only to be imprisoned indefinitely on an intergalactic penal colony.  
  
As a result of the link with Starfire, a two-way exchange of language and background information has been achieved. The Barratta are better aware of the values and ethics of the Earth's people and its defenders. The aliens know that they are viewed as a potential threat to most of the planets in this sector. On that basis alone, the super heroines will insist upon incarceration regardless of how cooperative they may choose to be. The Barratta see no choice but to negotiate the most favorable settlement possible while remaining poised for a counter attack should the heroines let their guard down.  
  
While Starfire remains on the lower deck conversing with the enemy, Supergirl and Hawkgirl return from their mission in space. Wonder Girl explains the bizarre situation to her fellow heroines as they view Starfire on the monitor. Donna is clearly frustrated at being rendered helpless due to the grave danger she poses to their enemy. She is also very confused as a result of her allies' arrival, but they both insist the focus be on the happenings down below. Kory's negotiations have stalled; therefore the caped heroine opts to descend to the command room to assist her. Meanwhile the winged heroine remains with Wonder Girl and stabilizes the Amazon's injured shoulder.  
  
The Barratta have but one bargaining chip in this stand off, that being the missing men. Starfire knows they are still alive, but the aliens control the technology which removed them from the planet. The teleporter is surprisingly small in size. It is now situated in this very room and the alien vines are draped over the top. It is not clear whether this said equipment can retrieve the males, but at minimum it provides information vital to the rescue effort. Should the Barratta destroy the device, it could be catastrophic.   
  
The arrival of Supergirl would seemingly provide added intimidation as well as the potential for a super speed initiative. The girl of steel could conceivably remove the alien ivy from the teleporter before any damage is done. Curiously enough, the Kryptonian's presence is not viewed with trepidation by the Barratta; rather this is the break they are looking for.  
  
With surprising quickness, a dozen alien vines spring forth. Supergirl is snared and drawn towards the collective. In addition to the teleporter, the Barratta are huddled around a sizable supply of Kryptonite which they obtained from a lead-lined vault within the fortress. Before Starfire can react to save her fellow heroine, Kara is helplessly entangled in the powerful ivy and is in close proximity to the one element whose radiation is deadly to her.  
  
The dynamics of the situation have changed markedly. The Barratta are now in a position of strength and they pompously press their advantage. The aliens insist upon safe passage away from Earth and amnesty for their transgressions. They hold Supergirl as an ever weakening hostage and will release her only after their demands have been met.  
  
Starfire urges Wonder Girl and Hawkgirl to hold their ground upstairs as she attempts to calm the increasingly tense circumstances. While making no promises, the Tamaran notes that no deals can even be considered until the male population is safely returned to Earth. Each and every heroine would welcome death before caving in on this issue.   
  
The Barratta relinquish control of the teleporter as a matter of practicality. The aliens can not carry Supergirl, the Kryptonite and the teleporter out of the fortress while simultaneously guarding against an inevitable retaliation. This action will also serve as a necessary concession to retain their freedom.  
  
The vines slither along the floor with Supergirl firmly in their clutches. Starfire doubles back behind them to secure the teleportation device the aliens have reluctantly surrendered. Kory sees no outward signs of sabotage or damage to the machine, although by her own admission she is not technically inclined. Hawkgirl is far better suited to making an evaluation of its condition, but such a judgment will have to wait.  
  
Wonder Girl stands defiantly at the top of the stairway leading up from the lower level. Despite her injury, the Amazon isn't about to allow the enemy to leave with their hostage. Donna gradually steps backward as the ivy ascends the steps. She is pointedly deliberate in giving ground at a slower rate than the Barratta advance. The teen intends to make things difficult for the aliens by showing limited compassion for the severe danger her body causes them.  
  
Climbing each stair grows more and more difficult. The plants are already suffering from the ill effects of humanoid exposure. They are losing strength and color due to their hold on the now unconscious Supergirl. The vines have made a concerted effort to limit their direct physical contact with the girl of steel. Their limbs are mostly wrapped about the heroine's ankles, arms, and torso; the parts of her body covered by her costume. They can not impale Supergirl's invulnerable physique nor can they tolerate the contact with humanoid flesh.   
  
Upon reaching the main floor, the aliens attempt to traverse the length of the outer room to access the exit. The Barratta put forth a brave front, but beneath their menacing exterior and tough talk, they are in dire peril. It is now apparent to them that they can not survive the prolonged exposure to Supergirl that is required to achieve their escape. With great reluctance they insist that the super heroines provide them with cables that they can use to bind and drag Supergirl behind them.   
  
Both Starfire and Wonder Girl object to this concession, but they ultimately relent and provide them with heavy duty power cables. The aliens refuse to accept an offer of assistance from the teens for fear that they will attempt to snatch the Kryptonian in the process. The girls give the enemy a slightly wider berth as they unravel the cable. The Barratta relax their grasp upon the prone form of Supergirl as they seek to bind her with the wiring. With that, the caped heroine springs to her feet and tears herself loose from the remaining vines which ensnare her. The aliens are caught completely unaware and they haven't the might to further restrain her.  
  
With their desperate escape attempt thwarted, the bewildered and humbled alien vines succumb without further incident. The Barratta cooperate with the heroines in their efforts to undue the damage which has been done. They turn over the hallucinogenic compound which can be used to subdue Doomsday. The aliens haven't any measures in place to reverse the teleportation of the men. They offer their insights on how their machinery is operated and the super heroines must figure out the rest.   
  
The Barratta must be safely imprisoned so that they can be properly incarcerated when normalcy is restored. With that, the winged heroine reappears after a noticeable absence. She leads her colleagues to a stasis cube which Superman keeps on hand in the event that he has a super-powered prisoner to retain. The titian-haired heroine swiftly deposits the menacing vines inside the cube and seals them in.   
  
There is not time for rest; therefore Supergirl and Hawkgirl take only the briefest of moments to change outfits. Their earlier assignment in outer space had necessitated the two heroines to switch costumes. Shayera had posed as Supergirl in a successful attempt to disorient the satellite weapon's defense mechanism. Relieved of her typical crime-fighting garb, Kara donned Hawkgirl's uniform and wings to join in the fray.  
  
Hawkgirl can see that the Teen Titans are confused. Although Shayera's strategy of impersonating the girl of steel worked perfectly here in the fortress, it is unclear how the two heroines knew to maintain their pretense. The Justice Leaguer explains that the decision was based mostly on intuition. She observed that the Barrattan defensive technology within the satellites was slow in adjusting to the fact that the Kryptonite was having no effect upon her. Her instinct, finely honed from years of training and service on Thanagar, told her that these aliens had great difficulty in distinguishing Thanagarians from Kryptonians. She therefore suggested to Kara that they keep up their ruse and trust their Titans allies not to blow their cover.  
  
Starfire applauds Shayera's ingenuity. The Tamaran notes that through her link with the Barratta she knows that most humanoids appear identical to them. The aliens rely mostly upon the colorful costumes and displays of powers and abilities to differentiate between heroines. Tamarans are an exception in that the Barratta find them easily discernible. Kory observes that humanoids tend to have the same difficulty with them in that each vine, though unquestionably unique, is indistinguishable from its brethren.  
  
Although the invasion has been thwarted, there remains much work to do. Doomsday is still at large. The men must be retrieved and plenty of disaster recovery lies ahead. Despite their wounds and fatigue, the four super heroines are needed throughout on the globe. They wish one another well as they go their separate ways, knowing that through their gallant teamwork, Earth will indeed survive its darkest day.   



End file.
